Undercover at Ouran
by WHITE-R0SES
Summary: Katsumi Endo, a secret agent, must go undercover at Ouran in order to identify, and put a stop to a kidnapper's evil plans. Join her as she stumbles upon the infamous host club. Will she be able to stop the kidnapper before the host club's antics send her to an early grave? Rated T because I'm paranoid. :)
1. PROLOGUE

Hey everybody, this is my first story on , so, I can't guarantee the quality, but thanks for getting this far in anyway. I would just like to say that I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, the sole rights of that go to Bisco Hatori. However, I do own the characters I have created and this story.

PROLOGUE

The best is yet to come.

-Marc Coleman

"Agent Endo, congratulations on the success of your last mission," the older, greying haired man sitting before me, known as Senior Agent Kuzak, praises. He is referring to the mission I was assigned two weeks ago, involving an organisation dealing planning to mass produce, and sell, an illegal substance called Dragon Blood which causes hallucinations and increases the body's decaying process dramatically. In a week, I managed to infiltrate the organisation and put an end to their plan before it got out of hand.

"Thank you. Agent Shiota informed me that you have a mission for me?" I query, excited to get back into the action. He nods, and clears his throat, before pulling out a manila folder from a drawer in his mahogany desk and handing it to me.

"This is your next mission," He begins as I open the folder and read the heading. Ouran Elite Private Academy. "You will need to go undercover at the school in order to identify a kidnapper."

"Isn't this work for the authorities?" I interrupt, a dark memory washing over me.

"Afraid not. The authorities have no helpful leads, and have personally requested our help. The only helpful link between the two victims so far is that they both attend Ouran Elite Private Academy. One of the school's clubs seems to be a viable source for information, which is why you will need to join that club in order to gather information." I flip the cover page over, and read a bit of the information on the school.

"Joining a club shouldn't be too hard, why do you look so worried?" I ask, studying Senior Agent Kuzak's face, from his creased brow, to his downturned mouth.

"Well, the club is particularly... odd. Not only that, but to become a member, you will have to cross-dress as a male. The only exceptions to that rule are Renge Houshakuji, the self-proclaimed manager, and Haruhi Fujioka, an honor student paying off a debt of eight million yen due to an accident resulting in a broken vase."

'As a male? Why should it matter what gender I am?' is what I'd like to ask, but know better than to do so. Instead, I ask, "Is there anything else I need to know?" Senior Agent Kuzak frowns, perhaps thinking, before he shakes his head, raising his dark brown eyes to meet my mismatched gold and green ones.

"Everything else you need to know is in the folder. You'll find your gear in the equipment room. If you get any leads, report to me directly." I nod. "Also, it is imperative that you finish the mission as soon as possible. Another thing, there have been no ransom notes, meaning the kidnapper is not after the money, which could suggest an ulterior motive." My head moves up and down, nodding, once more. "That is all."

_

Sorry it's short, I promise I'll try to make the next part longer. Please rate and review, it's very much appreciated!


	2. CHAPTER 1

Hey everybody, Chapter 1 is done. Yay! This one us about 2300 words, so you could say I've improved. Anyway, OHSHC does not belong to me, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. I only own my characters and this story. Enjoy, and please RR!

CHAPTER 1

 _I'm quite chameleon in my work - not normally looking much like I do in real life._

-Lesley Manville

That was three days ago. Standing in front of the huge, dreadfully pink school is somehow more frightening than rushing in to a building filled with armed enemies. I've been on several missions where my life was at stake, where guns have been pointed at me, heck, I've even jumped off buildings, but nothing, well, almost nothing, can compare to the fear I feel now.

I feel as though I could pass out, puke, and back flip all at the same time, and the friggin' tight chest binder thing isn't helping, nor is the itchy black wig covering my long, naturally white hair. I've also had to wear brown contacts to hide my unique, and easily recognisable multi-coloured eyes in order to remain inconspicuous. I suppose the only good thing so far, would be the uniform. Instead of a yellow puff pastry with several petticoats, the male uniform has sleek black suit pants, a white dress shirt, and a blue blazer with the school's emblem on it.

Shaking away my ocean of nerves, I enter through the huge white doors, and recall the school's layout so I can head to homeroom. As of today, my name is no longer Katsumi Endo, but Noriko Kamikawa, I remind myself as I stop in front of the door to my classroom.

I raise my hand, staring at the large burn scar wrapping around it in utter fascination, trying to prolong the inevitable. Senior Agent Kuzak's words glide through my mind, 'finish the mission as soon as possible', and I let out a small sigh, before making a fist and rapping on the door.

"Enter," the voice of the teacher calls, and I obey, opening the door and slinking in. "You must be the new student, Kamikawa Noriko. Please, stand at the front and introduce yourself to the class." I nod, feeling a lump in my throat. Everyone is staring at me like I'm some kind of freak. Do I look odd? Is there something on my face? My palms sweat, and I swallow the lump before moving to the front, eyes downcast.

"Uh, hey everybody," unconsciously, I wave with my left hand, the scarred one, and several whispers carry through the room, but I don't catch any of them. Taking a deep breath, well, as deep as I can with the chest-binder and exhale, before raising my head and staring at the crowd. My right hand fidgets with the edge of the blazer, "My name is Noriko Kamikawa, I am sixteen years old, and I..." recalling the profile Agent Kuzak created, I continue, "like playing the piano, sports, and that's about it."

Whilst I was telling the class what I like, I noticed a tall blonde with amethyst eyes, Tamaki Suoh, the founder of the host club, light up at the word 'piano'. If I remember correctly, Tamaki took piano lessons since he was young. Which means, the co-founder of the club, Kyoya Ootori, must also be here. My gaze moves from face to face, until it reaches an angular one framed by thin-rimmed glasses. Aha, got you. Our gazes meet for only an instant, but the coolness of it reaches me.

Not very friendly, is he? He whips out a notebook and scribbles something down. Curious, very curious indeed. Mild surprise fills me. I had totally forgotten about my nerves, and that I was standing in front of the classroom! The sound of someone clearing their throat, the teacher, interrupts my thoughts. I grin sheepishly at the teacher, and move to the vacant seat she was gesturing to.

The rest of the class passes uneventfully, and when the bell rings, I leave my seat and approach Tamaki, feeling as though he would be the best way to become part of the host club. My earlier fear of school has completely vanished, and I've entered mission mode.

"So, Tamaki-san, how does one join your club?" His smile grows, and he stands up, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"My dear Noriko! The ladies seem to have taken quite the shine to you. This afternoon, we will see if you have it in you to become a host." A presence moves beside me.

"Tamaki, although it would be profitable to have another host, surely there are more suitable candidates? I have nothing against you, Noriko, but the well being of the club is my only priority at this school." Kyoya declares matter-of-factly.

"Give him a chance, mommy. I like him." The chill owned only by the people with blood type AB emits from Kyoya, and Tamaki cowers behind me.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, Tamaki." He growls, pushing up his glasses. "But, given the circumstances, I can overlook it. I suppose, if he can prove himself, Noriko may become a host." Kyoya relents, seeing the puppy dog eyes of Tamaki. Victory. Thank you Tamaki.

When the time comes, I follow Tamaki and Kyoya through the elaborate hallways to Music Room 3, the location of the host club. We push through the large white doors, and see two of the other members of the club, Takashi Morinozuka, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, sitting at a table while Mitsukuni eats cake. Both third years, and both extremely talented in martial arts. I wouldn't mind having a spar or two with them, but that would probably blow my cover. Maybe when this is all over?

"Welcome to the host club, Noriko, this room may be small," he pauses, and I gape at him, small? This room is huge! "But this is where the host club have made their home. This, is where young ladies with too much time on their hands are entertained by the gorgeous male students who, also, have too much time on their hands." Tamaki prattles on about the host club and ladies and smiling, but that's where I give up listening.

"So, Kyoya, what will make me worthy of being a host?" A smirk worms its way onto the 'shadow king', or, as I recently discovered, mommy's, face. He sits down at a table, and pulls out a laptop.

"If the manager accepts you as a good host, then I see no problem with you joining." Manager? Oh, that's right, Renge Houshakuji. This should be a relatively easy task, my only concern, is Renge's reputation as a hard-core 'otaku', which I believe is a term for an anime lover, meaning, her ideals will be based off of anime.

What do I know about anime? I guess, that the protagonists are usually very good-looking, and are a lot more dramatic than regular people. Actually, that kind of reminds me of someone I know... my gaze flits to Tamaki, who is still ranting on about whatever. Could it be that I've entered the world of anime? No, no, stop being ridiculous, Katsumi. You are a professional. Keep your wits about you, you are in a relatively unknown territory.

"Easy. Consider it done," I bluff, taking a chance. If I don't try, I'll never know. Suddenly, the sound of a machine whirring fills my ears, and I turn my eyes to the noise to see a rotating platform rise from the ground. Isn't this a music room? Speak of the devil, and he shall appear- posing on the platform is Renge Houshakuji, wearing the yellow bell serving as a uniform.

"My spies tell me there is a new host? Could it be you?" She says pointing at me. I nod. "Hmm. Rather pretty, dark, intelligent eyes masking a secret, and an odd aura. You had a dark past, but you try and look past it so that you can move on in life. You, are the mystery type for sure. I approve." That was easy to get approved, I didn't even do anything. Her description was really accurate. She hit too close to home. Before the memories fill my mind as they do every once in while, I bow, shielding my watering eyes from view.

"Pleasure to meet you, manager. I am Noriko Kamikawa. Thank you for your approval." I blink away the oncoming tears, and stand back up properly. Mitsukuni rushes over and jumps at me, hugging my waist.

"Yay! A new host! My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny! Would you like to eat cake with me, Nori-kun?" The small blonde exclaims, looking up at me with wide eyes and a bright smile. I swear, for a moment there was flowers around his head. Behind the teen, is his bodyguard, of sorts, Takashi.

"Ugh," I rub the back of my neck awkwardly. "Sorry, Hunny-senpai, but I don't really like cake all that much." His face drops, and I feel a tad guilty. "But, I wouldn't mind drinking some coffee with you later, if that's okay?" Hunny's face lights up again, and he climbs onto Takashi's shoulders.

"Oh, I forgot! This is my cousin, Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone just calls him Mori." He introduces Takashi, though I don't let on I already knew who he is. 'Mori' gives me a small nod of acknowledgement, which I return. "Haru-chan and the twins should be here shortly, and then you'll get to meet them too, isn't that great?"

"Yep. I can't wait." Tamaki picks me up and starts spinning me around. "Put me down, Tamaki!" He ignores me, and keeps spinning. My stomach churns. "Baka. I. told. You. To. Stop." I grate out before feeling my stomach lurch again. "I'm gonna puke." He drops me immediately, and I land on my butt.

Tamaki jumps and cartwheels around the room yelling, "Yay! Noriko is a host! Daddy has a son! Daddy's daughter will be so proud!" Is he... referring to himself as 'daddy'? If so, that means he's saying I'm his-

"You're not my dad, Tamaki. Just because my parents are overseas does not mean you can take their place." I interrupt his raving. Tamaki crouches in a corner, drawing circles on the ground, and- growing mushrooms? What the heck? At that moment, three new arrivals appear.

"Hey boss!" Two voices speak in unison, and I turn to see two almost identical ginger haired twins with amber eyes and angular jaws. The Hitachiin twins. They're inseparable, and have been since they were born.

"Kaoru, Hikaru!" Tamaki exits the creep corner, "We have a new member, his name is Noriko! Wait, where's my daughter?" he inquires, head whipping back and forth.

"Haruhi just had to run an errand-" Starts one, and the other one continues.

"But will be back soon-" The two pose together and finish with:

"So don't worry, boss!" Worry coils in my stomach like a snake, and I grab one of the twin's shoulder.

"Where is she?" I demand, sensing danger. The hosts' heads snap up in shock.

"How do you know Haruhi is a girl?" Tamaki questions, biting his fingernails. "Who told you?" I shake my head and roll my eyes.

"It doesn't matter how I know, just tell me where she is, quick." One of the twins say something about a library, and I swear, knowing there are four of them. Before the hosts can stop me, I'm out of the room and rushing towards the closest library. Please be there, Haruhi.

I shove open the library doors and sigh in relief, seeing Haruhi return several textbooks to their shelves. The ladder she is on wobbles, and starts to topple. I sprint to her and catch her as she falls, her mouth in an 'o' shape and her doe brown eyes even wider. "Are you alright, Haruhi?"

A pink tinge coats her cheeks. "How do you know my name?" I shrug, glad she is okay. Although she doesn't recognise me, she and I were buddies when we were younger. After I joined the Secret Society, I never saw her again. After all this, I will definitely reveal myself.

I let go of her, and she straightens her uniform. "I'm Noriko Kamikawa, a new host for the host club." Haruhi's face turns into one of sympathy.

"Haruhi Fujioka, the honor student forced into being a host. Were you forced too?" I shake my head and her jaw drops. "You willingly joined the host club? With Tamaki-senpai? And the twins?" I nod.

"It was voluntary, but I kind of had to. Anyway, the club is all waiting on you. I came to get you, and it's a good thing I did." She thanks me, and we return to Music Room 3.

"Haruhi! Daddy missed you!" Tamaki sweeps her into a hug, or, tries, to, but she pushes him away.

"I already have a dad, Tamaki-senpai, I don't need another." The blonde returns to his creep corner growing mushrooms again.

The phone in my pocket buzzes, and I excuse myself from the group to answer it. "Agent Endo, please report on your progress so far." Senior Agent Kuzak's voice comes through the phone.

"So far I have no leads on... hold on, it's rather crowded here," I move to an unoccupied corner of the room, with my eyes on the host club. "I don't have any leads on the kidnapper, but I have successfully infiltrated the host club. I'll begin gathering information tomorrow. For now, I'll hack into the system so I can use all the surveillance cameras."

"Good work, Agent Endo. Please report any progress at the same time each day." There's a click, and the phone call ends. I move back to the group.

"Well, I just got a call, and it's kind of urgent, so I'm going to have to leave the rest to you guys today, see you tomorrow." Before the hosts can stop me, I exit the room, leaving the club behind.

The next chapter might take me a bit longer to upload. Until then, RR!


End file.
